Always
by Leasel P
Summary: It may be a small battle getting May to let him in but Coulson will always have Mays back. A little pre-series May and Coulson fluff.


**Always**

A little pre-series May and Coulson fluff. I absolutely love this pairing, totally obsessed with them and I really like creating a back story to them. After their scene in the latest episode I'm itching to find out what really happened between them! But until then I guess I'll just have to keep using my imagination.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

May groaned as she threw herself down on the bed.

"This is unbearable." She said as she unbuttoned her blouse and removed her pants, roughly pushing the hair out of her face.

"Turn the fan on" Coulson responded without looking up from his file. He was met with groaning and a frustrated May throwing her clothes across the room.

"I wasn't talking about the heat I was talking about that" She exclaimed, waving her arms in the general direction of the door before rolling over and propping herself up. She knew he was avoiding looking her, his eyes glued to the paper in his hand though it did not appear he was reading it anymore. It was rare he stayed up late, and even rarer he was awake when she arrived home but she didn't question him, instead she started to become annoyed at his complete indifference to her lying half naked beside him.

"Mission should be over soon, you wont have to do it for much longer."

She let out a huff, sitting up and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Says you who gets to sit in a cushy air conditioned office all day chatting with the boys about your latest escapades." All she got in return was a raised eyebrow and an annoyed glare. She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it, the only thing she hated more than undercover missions was undercover missions where she got the shitty 12 hours a day horror job while her partner got to live it up. Sighing she decided it wouldn't be wise to continue to push him.

"Why are you still up anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep, decided to get a head start on some of the personal files SHIELD sent over." He watched her nod as she slipped off the bed and made her way over to the cupboard, still wearing nothing but her underwear. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body, taking in every curve, feeling himself becoming aroused.

Standing upright, she waved a bottle of bourbon at him with a coy smile, and as her hair fell away from her shoulder Coulson noticed the slight bruising around her neck. Within an instant he was by her side, pushing the remaining hair away and running his fingers across her neck.

"What the hell happened?" He hissed, his other hand clasping her wrist, preventing her from moving away from him.

"Leave it, lets have a drink." She pushed him with enough force that he released her in order to steady himself. He followed her over to the bed, slowly coming up behind her, resting a hand on her bare hip while the other traced her neck once more. There were district finger marks there, like someone had been chocking her. Noticing the small cuts he sighed and rested his lips next to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her body.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"It would have blown my cover." All he could do was nod and pull her stiff body back against his. If he had been there he had no doubt he would have blown their cover trying to protect her. He would have called it having his partners back but they both knew that would have been a lie and she would have been furious at him. As he slid his hand across her stomach he couldn't help the thought that slipped into his mind as she relaxed against him.

"Were you hurt anywhere else?" His question not completely understood as she frowned and looking up at him. Even in the dimly lit room he could see her roll her eyes as realization dawned on her.

"I'd blow our cover for that."

He felt her head fall against his shoulder, her body heavy against his. The last few weeks had been hard on her. For such a strong, independent woman going undercover as a fragile and helpless waitress, heavily dependent on her crooked and sleazy boss was taking its toll and their was nothing either of them could do about it. They preferred combat missions, extraction missions, hell even surveillance was better than the undercover cases SHIELD had been assigning them but together they were an amazing team, they got in, completed the mission and got out without being detected. This made them the only option on these high risk missions.

"Do you want me to make us up a drink?" Coulson asked, noticing the bottle still in her hand.

She shook her head, "I don't really feel like it now." He took it out of her hands and placed it back on the shelf as she finally slipped into an over sized shirt and lay on the bed, curling into him when he joined her.

"Turn around." He said, holding up a tube of antiseptic.

"I don't need that."

"The skins been broken Melinda, just let me put it on." He got another eye roll but she shifted so he had better access to her neck. Squeezing a small amount into his palm he began rubbing it into her neck, chuckling when she let out a content moan. Being seen as vulnerable was one of Mays biggest issues, and whether it was him stitching her up after being shot or applying antiseptic like he was now, it always felt like a small battle to get her to let him in. Slowly but surely he was breaking down her barriers, each time finding it easier to lend her assistance. He felt her trust in him increasing with each injury she sustained. It was a sick way to build their relationship but it seemed to be the only way she knew how. She'd never shown him true vulnerability but she'd let him in, and that was a massive step.

Wiping his hands, he waited until May was settled against him once more before talking.

"SHIELD sent through all the personal files of the club, so we should dive into them over the weekend and narrow down the suspect pool. Faster we catch this guy the faster we can go home."

When he got no response he looked down to find May asleep, the last week finally catching up with her. Readjusting them Coulson managed to lay down beside her, happy for the cool breeze that was coming through the room. He was almost asleep when he heard her speak.

"When this is over, and the mission is complete, I'm going to make him pay."

Coulson chucked slightly at that, "I know."

"Those other girls can't defend themselves"

"May they trust you, you get them to tell us what he has done and I promise you I will make sure he is locked away for the rest of his life."

"They won't talk, there is too much at stake for them."

He nodded as he realized what she truly meant.

"Just don't get caught. I'll keep SHIELD occupied."

She began laughing, her whole body shaking against his as she turned and faced him, barely able to see in the darkness.

"What's so funny?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Are you always this serious?"

"Is that not what you were proposing to do?"

"Yes it was, I'm just not used to my partner having my back like that."

"And that's funny to you?"

"It's endearing" she said, leaning up and lightly touching her lips to his. It was the first sign of true affection she had shown him since they had been partnered together 18months ago, something he knew was going to be far and few between.

"Thanks for having my back." Her voice was still light but it had a serious tone to it, one that told him she really appreciated his earlier words.

"Always."


End file.
